<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i be a diaz? by diazsbuckaroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165050">can i be a diaz?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo'>diazsbuckaroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, Margaret and Philip Buckley, Non-Canon Relationship, Protective Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Supportive Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We know the names of the buckley parents now, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, based on trailer, buddie, buddie canon, season 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-based on the 2 lines we heard in the newest season 4 trailer said by buck’s dad, Philip and buck.<br/>-mention of Maddie<br/>-cute buddie fluff<br/>-loosely based on the kitchen scene in 3x9 (what I mean by that is beer/flirting/kitchen counters/ and think about the same tone of voices and body language. Except in my version they’re together! and in Eddie’s kitchen, not buck’s!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i be a diaz?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi it’s been a while, and the new trailer got me thinking about an update to the kitchen scene™️ and making buddie canon already. </p><p>hope you all like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been seeing a therapist?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The job can be stressful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He really said that to you, huh.” Eddie can’t help but scoff and roll his eyes, bringing his beer to his mouth to swig while he leans back on the counter behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you should’ve seen the look on Maddie’s face.” Buck adds, doing the same with his beer as he also leans on Eddie’s island top in his kitchen late one night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And you just took it, without any smart remarks or nothing?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pretty good at taking shit from my parents, I guess.” He shrugs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God if I was there....your dad would likely be in the hospital tonight.” Eddie chuckles, making Buck laugh under his breath. He sets down his beer next to him, walking over to Eddie and lays a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish you were there.” Buck whispers, warm exhale hitting Eddie’s lips and the smell of beer warming his nose. “Not so you can injure my dad but to be by my side, have my back.” He smirks as Eddie sets his beer down as well, wrapping his hands and arms locked around Buck’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When can I meet your parents?” He asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Buck’s eyebrows furrow and then raise, a smile gleaming slightly, stepping back from Eddie’s body a slight inch that makes Eddie adjust his hands to graze Buck’s elbows. “You really want to meet them? </span> <span class="s2">The </span> <span class="s1">Philip and Margaret Buckley?” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I’d like to....probably gonna regret it if I do but still.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I mean, you’re welcome to but it might not be the </span> <span class="s2">best </span> <span class="s1">idea.” </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Eddie bows his head down, nodding slightly. “You haven’t told them about </span> <span class="s2">us.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A nervous chuckle escapes Buck before he really even realizes. “Yeah, right. Like I’d tell my conservative </span> <span class="s2"><em>real men don’t cry and need therapy</em> </span> <span class="s1">bullshit parents I’m bi, and dating a man with a son. Plus they’re homophobic, so...”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie rolls his eyes once more, not at Buck but the idea of his parents. “God, Buck.” He says under his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it’s swell here in the Buckley family.”Sarcasm, of course. Things haven’t been “swell” in his family since he was a baby- meaning, he didn’t understand anything going on around him. Honestly, he doesn’t know of a time when his family wasn’t wrapped in drama or fights amongst themselves. Buck scoots back into Eddie, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder that Eddie presses a kiss to instantly. “Can I be a Diaz?” He sweetly asks, muffled by Eddie’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, Eddie glances down at Buck’s bright eyes staring up at him. “Is that a marriage proposal, Buckley?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever it takes to not be a Buckley. It’s a sweet last name but man do I hate the people associated with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Us Diazes have our own issues, believe me.” He chuckles. “But I’d love to add another member.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Buck locks his arms around Eddie’s torso, exhaling again on his neck as Eddie tilts his head down so it rests on top of Buck’s gently. Eddie takes his right arm and drapes it along Buck’s back, using his fingertips to softly rub his T-shirt fabric above his skin. His left hand plays with the curls that have become unmanageably crazy as his hair grows longer, twirling each of them with his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie watches Buck’s eyes slowly close, breaths slow and steady on Eddie’s collarbone as they stand together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Evan Diaz.” Eddie whispers to himself and can’t help from smiling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>